


A horny and unnecessarily dark version of a Michigan J. Frog sketch

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Big Cock, Cock Worship, Cousin Incest, Face-Fucking, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Rape, Italian Makaras, M/M, No deadname, No touching below the neck, Oral Sex, Recovery, Trans Kurloz, Trans Male Character, mafia, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: Gamzee is taking care of his cousin Kurloz after a traumatic incident. Things are quiet until Kurloz makes an offer Gamzee can't refuse.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Kurloz Makara, mentioned past ships
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A horny and unnecessarily dark version of a Michigan J. Frog sketch

**Author's Note:**

> this story is probably a bad idea.

Kurloz was finally the hero of the Makara Family and it only took him twenty-five years. Though he had been taken by the police, he had said nothing. He was a real man now and would never be called the "granddaughter" of the  _Capo di tutti Capi_ anymore. 

Unfortunately, finally being gendered right by the Family came at a high price. The interrogation had been so physically and mentally traumatic, he was rendered speechless. He had never been good at using his voice, seemingly hating the sound of it. Possibly that's why he used to date a Deaf girl. However, he would send out voluminous texts and emails. Yet now he communicated only through nodding and shaking his head. He didn't even use any sign language except those two gestures.

Kurloz was recuperating in the Capo's mountain villa. Gamzee, the nineteen year old son of wastrel uncle, was one of the people assigned to be Kurloz's nurse and bodyguard. The first few days of his watch had been tense. However, now that Kurloz was almost recovered and nobody had tried to kidnap him, it was a dull wait until the Capo said Kurloz was safe to leave. The mountain villa had no cable or WiFi and the cell phone service only worked reliably in one corner of the patio. The Capo had forbidden any drugs except for Kurloz's pain-killers and nobody was going to steal from Kurloz. Gamzee was bored out of his mind. He was so bored he was even reading.

One night, Gamzee was sitting next to Kurloz's bed, trying to read  _The Firm_ , when Kurloz stirred. Gamzee looked over and Kurloz was gesturing to him to come over. When Gamzee did, Kurloz whispered in his ear.

"Hello, sailor."

Gamzee didn't think about how bizarre that line was. He ran out of the room. In a chair in the hallway, Mr. Zahhak sat wearing his full black suit (Gamzee was just wearing a purple-and-grey velour tracksuit). He turned to look at Gamzee.

Gamzee yelled, "Kurloz be talking!"

Mr. Zahhak stood up and sputtered out Kurloz's dead name before apologizing. Gamzee sighed. He liked Kurloz's new name better. His old one was ridiculously precious.

"It's all cool," Gamzee said, "but you gotta come with me."

Mr. Zahhak ran into the guest room with Gamzee. He stood ramrod straight at the foot of the bed while Gamzee went to the side.

"Young Master Kurloz," Mr. Zahhak asked, "Are you feeling better now?"

Kurloz looked down at the quilt and said nothing.

Gamzee asked Kurloz, "Hey, cuz, you cool? You talkin' now?"

Kurloz shook his head. Both bodyguards sighed. Mr. Zahhak took out his handkerchief and wiped his face.

"I shall go back outside. Good night, Makaras."

He bowed before leaving the room. Gamzee sat back down in his chair.

"Good night, cuz," he said, "Hope you speakin' in the morning."

He went back to reading his novel. This legal bullshit was confusing but he supposed it might be useful sometime soon. Though he kept wondering why Kurloz had called him a sailor.

After a page or two, there was a "psst" noise and Gamzee looked over to see Kurloz gesturing to him once again. Gamzee got up and went over to the bed.

Kurloz whispered, "Hello, Big Boy, when did you last get your dick wet?"

Gamzee scratched the back of his neck and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, I kinda been in a dry spell ever since - shit! I gotta tell Mr. Zahhak you talkin'!"

He ran out of the room again. Mr. Zahhak was still sitting in the hallway. He stood when he saw Gamzee.

"Kurloz be talkin' again!" Gamzee yelled.

"Truly?"

"Yeah, this time he asked up a question."

"What did he ask?"

"Well, it be wicked personal."

"Understood. Let's go see Master Kurloz."

The two of them went into the bedroom again, where Kurloz was sitting up. Mr. Zahhak and Gamzee took their places by the bed.

Mr. Zahhak ased, "Master Kurloz, is there something you desire?"

Kurloz simply shook his head.

Gamzee said to Kurloz, "Come on, there's gotta be some shit you want. Something, any fucking thing, you wanna ask Mr. Zahhak?"

Kurloz shook his head.

Mr. Zahhak said, "If Master Kurloz has nothing to say, that is fine. We will simple have to wait."

He bowed and left the room again.

Gamzee sat back down to read his novel, but he kept thinking of Kurloz's question. Everyone knew Jane and he broke up months ago. He'd had some rebound one-night-stands but after that crazy week he'd been celibate. Why should Kurloz care? Well, he was the only member of the family who knew he dated Tavros for a time.

What was Kurloz's love life like anyway after he broke up with Meulin?

Gamzee was disturbed from these thoughts when again Kurloz made his sound.

"What the motherfuck?!" Gamzee asked.

Kurloz gestured to Gamzee. Despite his reservations, Gamzee came over.

Kurloz asked, "How big is your cock?"

Gamzee's hands rose unbidden to stretch out the length before he thought better of it.

"I can't be tellin' a cousin that! It's supposed to be a mystery!"

"But it is a miracle to behold, ain't it?"

"Ummm..."

Maybe if Gamzee got Mr. Zahhak, it would kill this evil tension. He left the room again.

"Come get your motherfucking ass up in and help me talk to Kurloz!"

Mr. Zahhak didn't stand up. "Again? Can it not wait until morning?"

"Kurloz do be your master, y'know?"

Mr. Zahhak sighed but he did stand and follow Gamzee into the room. Again, they positioned themselves by the bed.

"Come on, Loz," Gamzee said, "Talk to Mr. Zahhak. You can talk to that motherfucker, right?"

Kurloz shook his head. Mr. Zahhak turned away from the patient to look at Gamzee.

"Young Master Kurloz has gone through a difficult experience. He should be allowed to rest instead of being forced into these...shenanigans."

"What shenanigans?!" Gamzee yelled.

Mr. Zahhak leaned into Gamzee's ear. "Perhap in your exhaustion, you are hearing things? Should I bring Miss Maenad in to watch while you sleep?"

"Nah, I'm cool," Gamzee said as he shot a look at Kurloz.

"I shall see you both in the morning. I am going to my bedroom. Good night."

Mr. Zahhak bowed and left again. In the hallway, there were footsteps and finally a door opening. Gamzee got the feeling Mr. Zahhak really wouldn't be coming back in until the morning. After three times, it made sense.

Gamzee got his chair and sat closer to his obnoxious cousin. His cousin put a bandaged hand on Gamzee's velour thigh. Gamzee immediately stood up.

"What the motherfucking deal are you tryin' to pull, cuz?" he asked.

"I'm trying to pull your motherfucking cock."

Gamzee whispered fiercely, "Holy shit, you do be knowin' that's incest! Our children will be wack ass flipper babies! We can't be breeding!"

"It's okay if you breed my mouth."

Gamzee felt red hot. "Uhh..."

"I ain't got a gag reflex. You can slide your length right down my throat and I know you have some motherfucking length."

Gamzee felt his motherfucking length grow a little. He put his hands over his crotch quickly. During his crazy period, he'd had many motherfuckers compliment his nine inch long and three inch thick endowment. Eventually, he decided promiscuity didn't vibe with him, but he sure missed those compliments, even when they were backhanded. Still, he shouldn't be hearing this from his cousin.

"I ain't gonna do that!"

"You'd deny your starving cousin you juicy  _salsiccia_ ?"

Kurloz licked his pretty pink lips. His mouth was so wide, maybe he could take Gamzee's  _salsiccia_ ? No! Gamzee squeezed his eyes shut. 

"I can't! Find someone else!"

"But what other motherfucker on can I call?"

"I don't know, Mr. Zahhak? He's Family but he ain't  _family_ and he'd do anything for a high-ranking motherfucker without snitching and you can bet he be hung like a horse."

Kurloz shuddered. "He has the face of a damn horse."

"Who gives a motherfuck? You just want any damn big fat cock. I mean, you barking up my tree trunk. Why me?"

"Because you're so motherfucking handsome."

Gamzee caught a glimpse of the mirror on the vanity and then looked back at Kurloz. Nobody outside of Grandmama called him handsome and she was a very biased source. It was especially odd Kurloz said that since he looked a lot like Gamzee but with the chromosomes switched.

"Uhhh, thanks?"

Kurloz quickly changed from a sultry pouting face to a serious one. "And ever since I've came out you've been the only one whose never misgendered me."

Gamzee put his hand behind his neck. "It ain't a thing. You just always had that vibe, y'know."

"And I don't want the last motherfuckers to touch me to be filthy pigs." He mimed spitting.

Gamzee put his arms straight down. "Holy fuck, I didn't know...you sure you up for this?"

"You're up for this. I see you twitch through the velour."

Gamzee looked down. His erection was visible, even though he was only half-hard. He must be really hard up to be considering fucking his cousin.

"Hell, fine, just you gotta keep the honking down or we dead."

"I'm not the motherfucker who will have the problem with noise."

Gamzee grabbed his chair and walked awkwardly to the bedroom door. He locked the door and then put the chair under it. That done, he went back over to the bed and unceremoniously pull his pants down enough for his half-way-there cock to flop out. It hung down in an arc with a bead of precum at the end. Kurloz's eyes widened.

"Uncut..." he said.

"Yup, all-natural. Now get up on with it."

Kurloz held Gamzee's erection. Gamzee knew he should be looking away and thinking of someone else but Kurloz's tender adoring face was getting him good. Kurloz kissed the tip, licking off that bead of pre-cum. He made an approving hum. He lifted the heavy, fattening cock and licked a stripe up the shaft, paying special attentions to the frenlum. He pulled down Gamzee's waist further so he could massage Gamzee's hairy low-hanging balls. Gamzee's erections was growing to full erection in only a few seconds, an impressive feat considering how much blood needed to flow into that hot flesh. Gamzee wondered where Kurloz learned to worship a cock like this. He had thought Kurloz only dated girls.

Then Kurloz put the erection into his wide pink mouth. Gamzee put a hand in his mouth and another clenched at his side. He resisted the urge to push Kurloz's curly head down the full length. He didn't need to do any pushing, since Kurloz went down the whole way himself. Gamzee could feel a little hesitation in Kurloz's throat but it quickly adjusted. Kurloz bobbed his head down those nine inches several times. Yet then he stopped, pulling off the cock with drool down his chin.

Gamzee whispered, "What up?"

Kurloz answered, "You can truly breed my face if I change position."

Gamzee hissed. "Oh fuck, just make it quick."

"Just pull out before you come so I can taste you."

Gamzee didn't know his cousin was such a freak. He swore he could feel his cum churning in his balls, hoping to get free.

Kurloz got on his back and threw his head over the side of the bed. Gamzee got into position, grabbing Kurloz's head and pushed into his wide open mouth. Again, there was a slight bit of resistance but that easily gave way. Gamzee could see himself bulge through Kurloz's long neck. It was the hottest shit Gamzee had ever seen. He wished he'd learned about this position earlier.

He knew Kurloz wanted a face-fucking so he started thrusting like he would with a wet pussy or a tight ass. Kurloz's scrub top was flipped up but Gamzee knew touching wasn't what Kurloz wanted.

Kurloz however started rubbing his own crotch through his scrub bottoms. Gamzee could see there was a wet patch and he could smell that heady aroma of lust. Sometimes, Gamzee could feel Kurloz moaning around him. Kurloz was really getting off on this. Seeing Kurloz go so crazy for his cock made Gamzee feel like a sex god.

Gamzee had to hold the head one handed as again he put the other one in his mouth to keep quiet. He was biting so hard he might be breaking his skin. He couldn't last forever.

It seemed Kurloz came first, though he hadn't been touched. He shuddered like he was being electrocuted and moaned long around Gamzee's girth.

Gamzee knew he could come now. Like Kurloz had ordered, he pulled out enough that the tip of his dick was on Kurloz's tongue. His dick twitched wildly and thick spurts started coming out. As his miraculous orgasm went on, he remembered how long he'd been backed up. He already had a lot of juice normally and now it had been a bit more than a week he hadn't jacked off. Gamzee felt like he was endlessly coming. His cum was leaking down Kurloz's drooling mouth. Despite the pressing need to be quiet, Gamzee kept chanting "Oh God oh fuck" to himself. Finally, his cock gave one last weak spurt. Gamzee tucked his cock back into his pants, though it was still wet and slightly hard.

Kurloz slowly sat up and licked his chops.

Gamzee caught his breath to say, "Thank you, cuz."

Kurloz nodded and signed  _I should thank you._

Gamzee wondered if after the beating Kurloz's throat took, if he was really mute now.

His thoughts were interrupted when knocking came on the door.

"Makaras?" Mr. Zahhak asked through the door, "Are you all right?"

Gamzee answered, "We as fine as apple pie all up in here."

"But I heard moaning and creaking and I wondered..."

"WE BE FINE, MOTHERFUCKER."

"Sorry, I shall take my leave."

When Mr. Zahhak's footsteps disappeared, Gamzee took the chair from the door and placed it at the side of the bed.

"How your voice going on?" he asked softly.

_I can't talk right now._

"Shit, you back to silence now?"

_I will be fine in the morning._ He looked over to the side with a worried expression on his face.  _Hopefully._

"Why you talking at me and not Mr. Zahhak?"

_I feel comfortable with you._

"More than with Mr. Zahhak?"

_I love you._

"I think you're all up and confused, cuz."

Kurloz didn't answer. He put his hand on Gamzee's shoulder and leaned in for a kiss. Gamzee was going to kiss him on the cheek, but Kurloz kissed him on the mouth. Gamzee was surprised but he found himself melting into it and even opened his mouth so Kurloz could push in his talented tongue. Gamzee could taste himself. Not bad, really.

They pulled away. If it weren't for that demon called recuperation time, Gamzee might have been hard again. He yawned.

"Fuck me, I be so sleepy. I think I gotta get Miss Maenad."

_Stay with me. Sleep in my bed._

Gamzee didn't need to be asked twice. He took off his shirt and his shoes (he didn't wear socks) and got into the bed with Kurloz. The bed still smelled like Kurloz's arousal which was nice but distracting. Kurloz lay on Gamzee's chest and Gamzee put his hand around Kurloz's slim waist. They'd have to separate before morning but it was fine as pie right now.

In the morning, after Gamzee quickly got out of bed, Kurloz vocally greeted Mr. Zahhak. Kurloz and Gamzee's grandfather was called and a couple days later, Kurloz was back in the city. He moved from the studio apartment he used to share with Meulin to Gamzee's townhouse. Gamzee was with Kurloz all the way through transition. The two cousins were very close, but nobody knew how close they really were. If they did, they wouldn't stick around long.


End file.
